


Frog Prince

by Liviz223



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Spellwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviz223/pseuds/Liviz223
Summary: If toads had eyebrows, Faustus would be quirking one.
Relationships: Faustus Blackwood & Zelda Spellman, Faustus Blackwood/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Frog Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Set during a post part 4 AU where Faustus gets a long, slow, torturous redemption arc. You can consider this crack! if you'd like. I feel like this would have happened at some point in their history anyway.
> 
> They are quite possibly very out of character here. 
> 
> Kind of inspired by 3x07 (she could have used a more specific curse) and 2x02 (frog's legs anybody?). 
> 
> This isn't my best writing but I had to get it out. (It was going to have a different ending but that one included an oc and having to write dialogue for other characters so let me know if you want that alternate ending).
> 
> I'm using frog/toad interchangeably here so sorry if you find that annoying.
> 
> As per usual, not beta'd but edited.
> 
> Again I'm open to grammar, character, and other fixes you might have. 
> 
> Open to fic recs too.
> 
> Thanks for reading my other fics if you have!
> 
> Thanks for all the comments and kudos on my other fics!
> 
> Sorry if it's terrible and boring, that's on me. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this stupid, silly Spellwood installment!

A loud thwapping noise could be heard coming from the inside of a mason jar. 

“Zelda,” Faustus drawled. “Turn me back please. I already said I was sorry.”

From her vanity, Zelda glanced at the toad stuck in the jar on her nightstand.

“No.”

“Please?” he croaked.

“It’s been less than an hour, you’ve been stuck for far longer.”

“Yeah, but this time I didn’t do anything wrong.”

“You neglected to make me coffee this morning!” Hints of bitterness speckled her tone, but it was not from ground coffee beans.

He held up an amphibian appendage to retort when she cut him off. “Not to mention we have a heavy amount of marking to do, but all you want to do is get carnal!” she yelled at him.

“Only with you, Zeli,” he responded smugly from behind the glass. “ _Always_ with you,” he rapidly inflated and deflated his vocal sac for emphasis.

Walking over to pick him up, she rolled her eyes. Picking up a red pen and sitting at her desk covered in neatly organized stacks of term papers and tests, she turned the jar so that he was facing away from her. As soon as she did so, Faustus hopped around awkwardly to face her again. He shifted his feet, settling in to admire her as she worked. 

Froggy Faustus watched as Zelda marked her way through the Ancient Languages tests, the red ink of her pen blanketing the white test papers. Her lengthy notes detailed every last correction of incorrect answers. When she circled the grade, she placed the last Ancient Languages test on its pile, put the answer key on top, and selected the top test booklet from the Sacred Geometry tests.

Faustus watched as Zelda’s concentration intensified, not even hair falling into her face able to break it. He resisted the urge to hop out of his glass prison and brush her red locks behind her ear. 

Roughly halfway down the pile was Melvin’s test. Melvin was notorious for being terrible at Sacred Geometry. He had gotten the basics down, but by his age he should be able to apply concepts that he’s learned decades ago to new problems. Based on the fact that Melvin barely passed Sacred Geometry last term, this term would probably be the same. Melvin just didn’t have an aptitude for mathematics. 

Zelda sighed, already approximating what his test grade would be. Low. She set to work. Poor Melvin, she wasn’t even a quarter of the way through marking his test, but the margins were nearly exploding with x-es and notes. 

“Zels, go easy on the boy,” Faustus pleaded. “That question,” he pointed through the glass at Melvin’s answer to question six, “deserves at least a half mark. He at least used the correct formula.”

Zelda quirked a brow, “No, Faustus, you know I don’t give out part-marks. You either get it correct or not. That’s just the way it goes. Besides, I’m marking him the same way as the rest of the class. It wouldn’t be fair to mark him differently.” This time she put a check-mark beside Melvin’s answer to question seven. That’s two answers correct so far out of the total of fifty-two questions. 

“C’mon Zee. You want him to pass don’t you? At least give him part marks for what he’s done correctly. He’s not going to pass if you mark him how you normally do. You know that.” 

After a couple of minutes of contemplation, Zelda decided to mark Melvin a little bit easier, if only out of the fact that she did want him to succeed. She calculated his total to be 31/52, or an astounding 59%, seven percent higher than his regular test average.

Placing Melvin’s graded test onto the pile of finished Sacred Geometry exams, Zelda glanced at the clock on her desk. 

It was 2:45 and she had only made it through two and a half of the test piles. She had been working for four hours. Zelda was barely making any progress. 

Faustus was getting antsy, vocal sac rapidly inflating and deflating as he glanced over at the pile of papers marked ‘Demonology’. After roughly three annoying minutes of Faustus hopping up and down, Zelda tapped on the jar with her pen. 

“Stop that! I can’t focus when you constantly try to escape.” She berated him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“I won’t have to try to escape if I’m busy helping you with the marking,” Faustus responded, smirk forming on his froggy features. 

Zelda gave Faustus a hard stare and rolled her eyes once again before unscrewing the top of the jar, tipping it so that he could walk out. With as much dignity as a powerful warlock-turned-toad could muster, Faustus made his way over to a free space on the desk. He maneuvered the Demonology paper from the top of the stack onto the desk and waddled over to where Zelda’s stationary set was. Watching his movements, Zelda held back her giggles by covering her mouth with one hand. His tongue snapped out of his mouth, grabbing a black pen from the stationary set. Waddling back over to the paper, Faustus held his chin up high. It was when he had gotten settled, sitting at the top of the paper with the pen grasped in his tongue after making a show of wriggling his toad tushy to get comfortable, that Zelda finally squeaked out a laugh. 

His eyes darted from the paper to Zelda. He turned to face her.

“What?” he mumbled, the pen trapped in his tongue balancing precariously. 

Glancing down at her lap, Zelda attempted to calm herself down, but found she couldn’t stop smiling.

“Nothing,” Zelda glanced back to him. “It’s just really funny, and kind of adorable,” she made out between giggles.

His pen clattered onto the desk.

“Oh really?” If toads had eyebrows, Faustus would be quirking one. 

Zelda nodded. “Mhm,” she chuckled. 

“I’m starting to think you cursed me for your own entertainment.”

She held up a hand to her mouth to further stifle her laughter, but it couldn’t be contained. After making her way through the stages of a full-blown laugh attack, Zelda took a few deep breaths to calm herself down and said, “Let’s just get back to work.” 

Faustus couldn’t agree more.

—————————————

They had settled into a rhythm of scratching pens on paper. For a toad, Faustus was exceptionally adept at using a pen. While Zelda had made it through half of the Conjuring exams, Faustus had finished marking all levels of Demonology papers and exams, and had been subjected to marking the Herbalism exams. Since Faustus gave less notes, he got through his grading rather quickly. In fact, sitting next to Zelda’s marking, with notes bursting at the edges, and those students unfortunate enough even given extra pages of notes, Faustus’s marking seemed quite pathetic. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t have the time to write detailed notes, it was that he felt that students shouldn’t be bombarded by an overload of information when getting their assignments back. It was also to compensate for the overwhelming amount of notes that he knew Zelda would be giving the students.

Faustus shifted his froggy feet while he waited for Zelda to make her way through another stack. When she put her pen down to stretch, he clambered up her arm, settling on her shoulder. 

“Faustus, what the Heaven are you doing?” she asked. 

“Nothing,” he kissed her neck. “Can I help it that being shrouded by your sweet smelling hair is a favourite activity of mine when cursed to be a frog prince?” 

Unable to gape at him while he was nestled at the crook of her neck, she sighed. “It’s better than you being in my underwear I suppose.” 

“Well…” Faustus dragged out. 

Before she could respond, he continued, “Let’s take a break and eat something. I’m starving.”

Zelda rolled her eyes yet again but agreed. 

“Since you have behaved well enough, I suppose you could sit between my boobs.” 

His little froggy face lit up at that, and he immediately hopped down to sit amongst her bosom. 

“Wonderful! My favourite place to be!”

Due to the fact that everybody was out at this point in time, the Mortuary was deathly quiet. If anyone was home, Zelda would have been interrogated about the frog in her nightgown, and that would not have gone down well. Ambrose would have given them a questioning look, Hilda would have hushed Cerberus, and Sabrina would have had a plethora of questions to ask and accusations to make.

After grabbing some food and heading back upstairs, they decided to finish marking tomorrow. They only had two stacks left to mark each, after all. 

A couple of hours of reading in bed later, Faustus still snuggled between her boobs, Zelda said, “You know, Faustus, I think I forgive you.” 

Closing her book and putting it on the nightstand, she held out her hand for him to jump onto. Grumbling about his loss of residence and warmth, he begrudgingly complied. Zelda placed him on the bed and bent down to kiss him. Not long after she did, magic surged around the room, returning him to his human form, the spell broken. She had accepted his apology. 

Deciding on an early night, Faustus and Zelda cuddled until they fell asleep. 


End file.
